Free for All
Free For All (FFA '''or Deathmatch) '''is a game mode in CrossFire. Gameplay Everything goes in Free For All, as all players are out against each other whether or not they are Black List or Global Risk. A room can start with 2 to 16 players (Include Spectators), and the weapons can be set to All, Sniper, Pistol or Melee. Players spawn in random spot around the maps and will battle until the time limit runs (5, 8, 10 or 12 minutes) out or someone achieved certain kills (Be it 10, 15, 20, 25 or 30). The host can choose the number of seconds it takes for someone to respawn (0, 3, 5, 10). In some servers, Vote System is available for FFA. It can be toggled on/off by room host. Anyone can vote to kick someone out in this mode. Respawn Mechanics FFA respawning has different mechanics for different servers. The following are the commonly observed: *Every player who spawns has a period of invincibility or spawn protection. The newly spawned player will glow red until the grace period ends. Average spawn protection time is 3 seconds. Newly spawned players can be detected by their melee weapon draw sound. **In CF China and CF West, the Invincibility period can be turned off, leaving players with only one second immune to damage (to draw their weapon). They are subjected to damage as soon as the "melee draw" sound finishes. *Dead players randomly respawn on different spawn locations in the map. **It is common for someone to respawn right next to an enemy that is near their spawn location. This increases the chances that newly respawned players will get at least a single kill, but this is also a hindrance to live players, as they cannot kill a newly respawned enemy until their spawn invincibility wears off. **In most cases, dead enemies tend to respawn near each other: For example in FFA Black Widow, one player respawns inside the tunnel then another player respawns on the nearby covered catwalk. **Occasionally, there are times where a player dies to an enemy, then immediately respawns near their killer. This phenomenon is called by some players as "revenge respawning". *Logistics Center is the only FFA map that spawns players as far away from each other as possible. Maps Here are the maps where Free for All mode is available. BlackWidow.png|Black Widow BlackWidow-2.png|Black Widow 2.0 LobbyMapDust.png|Desert EAGLEEYE.png|Eagle Eye Gladiator.png|Gladiator Greece1.png|Greece WAREHOUSE.png|Logistics Center PortIcon.png|Port Triple_Point.png|Triple Point SatelliteBase.png|Satellite Space-Port.png|Spaceport Trivia * All players will use GR's killsound regardless of whether they play on BL or GR side. The only player that will use BL's killsound is the one on first room lobby slot on BL's side. This has been ignored for many years since the released of this mode. ** Due to the appearance of Hermes (and other two-gender characters in future), a recent patch in various CF versions starting with CF Vietnam have fixed this problem, similar to any mode having the same case. * CF Philippines has more spawn points in Black Widow FFA than any other CF Version. ** This is also one of the modes that doesn't implement the Vote System and therefore, this mode is being swarmed by a number of cheating users. * All wallhack users plays and cheats this game because it has no kick voting and it was the easy way to boost their record. Because of this, Voting system has been developed for FFA mode and since everyone can call a vote, it's easier to kick out hackers (Unless many people don't care / don't pay attention to the vote). However, it's also created an issue, which is kick abuse, this made skilled players are easily being accused for using Hack and got kicked out of the room or other things like melee kill, using Furious Kick, "banned" weapons... Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Free For All